


So Full

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, NSFW GIF, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: J2 x Reader PWP





	So Full

You had never felt so full in all your life. 

Jared’s hands held your waist from underneath you, helping keep you in place.  Jensen’s hands were on your ass and lower back, making sure that he wasn’t going to hurt you.

With Jared’s cock in your pussy and Jensen’s in your ass, you were stretched and in heaven.

“So good,” Jared said to you, his eyes moving from your face to your breasts, which were bouncing right above him.  He licked his lips and took a nipple into his mouth, sucking greedily.  Your hands tightened their grip on the edge of the futon, zings of pleasure zipping through you.  

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she?” Jensen asked from above, the question directed to his best friend.  His eyes were locked between you, where he could see both his and Jared’s cocks disappearing into your tightness.  Jared hummed in agreement, his mouth too busy at your breast to answer with words.

You were close, pushed to orgasm much faster than normal with both cocks inside of you.  They were both so big, each more than you’d ever had individually, let alone together.  It had been a long, drawn out amount of foreplay to get you ready for them both, but you didn’t regret a second of it.  

To know that you’d had both Jared and Jensen, all to yourself, was a memory to last a lifetime.

You came on their cocks, words of nonsense escaping your mouth as you did.  Their thrusts slowed as you tightened around them, your inner walls pressing against them.  

“Fuck,” Jensen said, pulling out and pumping himself just a couple times before he came on your lower back.  Jared held out a few thrusts longer, but soon did the same, his come splashing onto your stomachs between you.

Next thing you knew, a warm washcloth was cleaning you up and you were snuggled between them, their large bodies wrapping around you as you fell asleep.


End file.
